Dukey loves Susan
by Fireguy667
Summary: Dukey does what it takes to get Susan Test.


It was another typical day at the Test's home, Susan and Marry were in the lab working on a new experiment, Johnny and Dukey were playing video games in the living room, and Mom and Dad were out running errands. "Johnny can you come up here? We have something for you to test!" called Susan from the lab. [br]

Johnny and Dukey went to the lab to see what new adventure was waiting for them like always when Johnny tested for his sisters. Johnny entered the lab and found Susan and Mary waiting for him with a glass tube filled with a strange purple liquid. "What's that?" asked Johnny. "It's an energy drink that we developed to have a human who drinks it run up to 60 miles per hour." Mary and Susan said in unison. "Oh wow give me that." Johnny grabbed the vile from them and drank it. "Huh… how long should it take to work?" asked Johnny. "We don't know. That's why we have you." replied Mary. [br]

As soon as Mary ended her sentence Johnny took off running in the lab at top speed. You could barely follow his movement. He stopped in front of his sisters and said "I'm heading off to the arcade the next town over. See ya." And Johnny took off in a flash. "Wait for me!" Said Dukey, but Johnny was already gone. "Do you have any more of that running stuff?" asked Dukey "No that was all of it Johnny drank." said Susan. "Darn. [br]

Well I might as well hang around the lab I guess." "O.K we'll be here all night anyways making more of that energy drink anyways." said Susan. "Just don't touch anything." said Mary. For the next hour Dukey laid in a dog bed that was in the lab and lazily watched Mary and Susan work. He paid special attention to Susan though. You see, ever since Mary and Susan altered Dukey's DNA so that he could talk it also changed the way he thought. He was more sexually interested in humans than dogs. It also changed his dog dick into a humans, but he kept all this secret. Over the years of living with the test family he had grown fond of Susan. He thought Mary was hot as well, but didn't have the desire to fuck her like he did Susan. Dukey watched Susan work checking out her ass, her tits, and every now and then a quick panty glimpse. [br]

The overwhelming desire to fuck Susan almost unbearable sometimes, he would sneak into her room and watch her sleep. Dukey would never do anything as far as to rape her, no no no. He would never forgive himself if he did that. Instead Dukey just toughed it out. Everyday he would think of ways to fuck Susan, coming up with plans, but they always seemed to have a downfall. He was a dog who was aware of his actions and she was a human. [br]

Well while staring at Susan Dukey came up with another idea. "What if I ask them to make me a love potion for a dog that I like, but then use it on Susan?" thought Dukey. "No. Then it would only work on dogs and not humans. WAIT A MINUTE!" Dukey had just thought of his best plan yet that seemed to have no downfall. "What if I have them turn me back into a normal dog? I could seem interested and show me how they're doing it! Then I could go back and alter it so that I was still the same as I am now, just that I couldn't talk! Susan would think that I was just a dog and I could get closer to her, and if I tried anything sexually then she couldn't blame me because she would think that I'm just a dog who didn't know any better. [br]

She would just think it was my animal instincts!" "Hey Susan, Mary." said Dukey. "Yes Dukey." They both said. "Can you turn me back into a normal dog for a while?" "Why?" "Well I see all the dogs at parks with their masters, and they seem really happy being treated as pets. You guys treat me like a human, and I just wanted to feel the way they do for a little while." "Oh Dukey that's so sweet, of coarse we will." said Mary. "How long do you want to be a normal dog?" asked Susan. "For about five months." replied Dukey. "Alright, we'll start working on it now." said Susan. "Do you mind if I watch how you make it?" asked Dukey "I've always been curious." "Yea sure." They both said. Over the next couple of hours, Mary and Susan made Dukey's remedy while Dukey watched and learned. [br]

By the time they were finished Dukey knew how to alter the remedy so that it would only take his speech away. "O.K Dukey, here you go" said Mary. "Actually I think I'll take it tomorrow and explain to Johnny what I'm going to do." said Dukey. "Alright." said Mary and Susan. Later that night when Johnny returned Dukey explained the fake plan to Johnny and kept the real one to himself. He crept into the lab and found his remedy. He found the ingredients he needed and made a new remedy that would take his speech away. He replaced the old remedy with the new one. The next morning he was in the lab waiting for Mary and Susan (Johnny was still in bed). They watched as Dukey drank the remedy and waited to see if it worked. "Dukey, do you understand me?" asked Marry. [br]

Dukey just sat there wagging his tail. "Dukey?" said Susan. "Bark." Replied Dukey as he went up to Susan and snuggled up against her leg. "Wow it worked." said Mary. "That's what you think." thought Dukey. Over the next couple of weeks Dukey became the family pet. He was taken on walks, talked to as a dog, sat on the family's lap on movie night, and any other thing a normal dog would do. He hung around Susan a lot letting her grown more comfortable with him. [br]

He would sleep in her room, come to her when she was angry or sad and tried to cheer her up with a lick on the face or making a puppy dog face. Soon she was comfortable enough to change in her room while Dukey was in there pretending to sleep. He would watch her change into her pajamas. It first started by Susan taking off her lab coat that she always kept on. Next she removed her shoes, then her socks. Next came the fun part as Dukey would describe it. She took off her shirt which revealed her white bra. She would take off her bra next, but she did this slowly always practicing for the day Gil would be there watching her do this. [br]

She unhooked her bra then let the straps fall forward on her arms only keeping the bra on by crossing her arms across her chest squeezing her c cup breast. Then she would tilt the bra forward pushing her breast up revealing them in full nipple and all. Then she would let the bra slide off her arms and stand there fantasizing Gil staring at her harden nipples. This always made her exited. As well as Dukey. Next she would seductively slide off her skirt. She always bought one that the waist was to small so that she would have to struggle a little in order to get it off. She had both hands on the each side of the skirt and would try to pull it over her hips making her boobs jiggle and bounce. [br]

Once the skirt was past the hips she would just let it fall down to her ankles and then step out of them. Now she would stand there in nothing but her white panties. She would blush a little still imaging Gil in the room staring at her. She was completely oblivious to Dukey watching her as he started to get erect. She would then turn her back to Dukey and slide the back of her panties just below her perfectly shaped ass, and then bend over revealing her little asshole and the pink opening of her pussy. She stood there for about five seconds and then pulled the panties down to her ankles, step out of them, and then stand back up straight revealing her shaved mound. She put her Pj's on and headed downstairs for a snack before bed.[br]

Dukey would take this opportunity to go over and sniff Susan's panties. They were a little wet from her fantasy about Gil. Dukey sniffed Susan's panties before he would start licking them. The taste of Susan's juices drove Dukey's sex drive into auto and he would start humping the air. With what ability he could he would take Susan's panties and masturbate with them. [br]

He knew how much time he had because Susan was a girl who had a routine through out the day and rarely changed it. After Dukey would finish he would hide the panties under Susan's skirt and then hop back up on her bed. Susan came in and slept with Dukey by her side. [br]

Two months have passed by ever since Dukey took the remedy. Susan started to grow unstably horny as she fantasized about Gil each night. She would be in her room masturbation for hours trying to satisfy her needs, but it was never enough. She had to be fucked. One day Susan came home from school just one hour after it started. Gil had talked to Susan before first hour, but Susan didn't know what about. She was to busy looking Gil up and down. By the end of the conversation Susan was about to lose it and jump on Gil begging him to fuck her, but she resisted and ended up skipping school and heading home. [br]

She walked through her home's front door and headed straight for the lab. Dukey followed her. "Maybe if I start inventing something it will take my mind off Gil." said Susan out loud. Dukey knew what was going on. He thought that this just might be his chance. "Oh god I want Gil to fuck me, all I want is a good fucking from Gil." Susan kept repeating to herself out loud. She was bent over a lab counter drawing out plans for an invention. Dukey thought it was now or never. He went behind Susan and lifted her skirt up with his nose. Susan was to busy to notice. Dukey took a sniff and then liked her panties where her pussy was. [br]

"What the fuck?" said Susan. Dukey kept on licking. "Dukey what are you doing?" Dukey just kept on going. "Oh wow that feels good." said Susan. Dukey was surprised at her reaction and so was Susan. "This is so wrong, but I need this. I need this badly." said Susan. Susan became wetter and wetter with every lick and Dukey just kept on going licking up her sweet juices that he had waited so long for. "Oh yea." moaned Susan. "Oh I need more." Susan pulled and removed her panties to give Dukey better access of her insides. Dukey took full advantage of this. He first began by just licking her pussy from clit to end over and over again and every time he licked her, his could snout would rub against her asshole. "UH… Uh… uh…UH…UH… Oh god Dukey." [br]

Susan continued to moan. Dukey now wanted to give Susan more pleasure. Every lick he made went from her little clit all the way to the top of her crack hitting every pleasure point. "Oh god Dukey, lick me more, LICK ME MORE!" and Dukey did just that. He licked faster and harder with each command that Susan gave him. "UHHH lick my ass MORE!" Dukey did as she wanted and licked her ass the full cracks length encouraged on by Susan's moans of pleasure. "Oh yes, YES! YES! OH GOD!" Susan turned and sat up on the counter facing Dukey. "You want more?" she asked "Bark" replied Dukey. Susan removed her skirt and spread her legs to Dukey. [br]

Dukey once again used his long moist dog tongue and graciously licked Susan's pussy lapping up her juices. "Oh GOD… DUKEY YOUR GOING… TO MAKE ME… CUM!" Susan panted as Dukey ate her out. Susan breathing became harder and harder and her moans grew louder. "OH DUKEY! YES! YES YES YES! AHHHHHH!" Susan came with an orgasm that she had been waiting for all week to cure her hornyness, and Dukey drank her juices. Just hearing Dukey drink her orgasm as if her cunt was a water dish had Susan come again. "Oh wow I needed that, but… I'm still incredibly horny." Said Susan. Susan grabbed Dukey and set him up on the counter. This is a big counter. Basically a lab table. She laid him on his back and grabbed his cock. "What the heck?"said Susan in surprise. "It looks just like a humans dick. Must be from when we made it able so he could talk." Susan immediately disregarded this thought and with Dukey's dick in her hand she kissed it's head. She swirled her tongue around Dukey's head while massaging his shaft. [br]

She put her mouth around the head and started sucking. She moved a couple inches of Dukey member in and out of her mouth and would take it out to lick the full length of his dick coating it in her saliva. She continued the move his dick in and out of her mouth and with his shaft lubricated she slid her hand up and down… up and down while with the other hand she played with herself. She gradually fitted more and more of Dukey dick into her mouth until she was able to deep throat the whole thing. She continued sucking him off until she wanted more. She took off her shirt and bra and placed Dukey dick in between her breast. With one hand on each side of her boobs she pushed together to give Dukey a boob job. She moved her body up and down, up and down, with his dick moving with ease in between her luscious breast due to the lubrication from the blowjob until she came again.[br]

All of this helped Susan with her being horny but she knew she needed to be fucked. She removed Dukey's dick from her breast and joined Dukey on the table. She rolled him over and stood him up on his four legs. Making sure he was watching, Susan turned her back to Dukey and positioned herself to be fucked doggie style. Dukey immediately went to work. He mounted Susan and positioned his dick right at the entrance of Susan's pussy. He slowly pushed himself into Susan pulling out every inch that he got in and then pushed in further. "Oh yea Dukey, fit your entire dick in me." pleaded Susan. Dukey's dick was almost completely engulfed in Susan's pussy. Once he could fit all of himself in her he started pumping his dick in and out of her. [br]

Every thrust grew steadily faster all the way out and then all the way back in with his hips hitting her butt causing Susan to let out a little "Unnf." "Ahhh yea…unnf…faster Dukey….unnf.. faster..unf FASTER..UNNF.. ….AHHH AHHHH UHHH OH YES FASTER!" Dukey was now humping Susan at his full speed trusting his dick in and out. Susan was tight, really tight but no virgin. "Oh YES DUKEY FUCK ME HARDER!" Susan started to scream. "UHH…UHHH.. UHHh. UH UH UHH.. UHHHH!" Susan moaned "OH MY GOD I'M CUMMING!" "AHHHH!" Susan came with and organs that made her arms and legs buckle as she laid flat on the table. Still wanting more she turned and laid on her back while Dukey took position again. Dukey laid on top of Susan and moved his body back and forth at a moderate pace staring Susan in her eyes. Susan actually felt love for and instance and grabbed Dukey's head and kissed him. [br]

She continued as Dukey fucked her kissing him over and over again. Dukey was growing tired and Susan could tell, so she removed Dukey's dick from her and laid him once again on his back. She positioned herself over Dukey's dick and grabbed it. She slowly slid herself into it and fucked Dukey moving his dick in and out of her faster and faster until she and Dukey came at the same time. Dukey warm liquid in her pussy felt amazing. She laid next to Dukey and thanked him for helping her, and that she may need it again. Later that day Susan reversed Dukey's remedy so that he could talk again. [br]

"So Dukey… were you in control the whole time?" asked Susan. "Yea I knew what I was doing. It's just that you're so beautiful Susan." said Dukey. "I'm not mad. I'm really grateful you helped me. You know… you could help me out again tomorrow. I have a study date with Gil, but I know we are not going to be doing anything special. I bet when I get home I will need some 'help'." said Susan.[br]


End file.
